[] Targeted delivery of IL-12 might turn this cytokine into a safer, more effective cancer therapeutic. We have described a novel immunocytokine, NHS-IL12, consisting of two molecules of IL-12 fused to a tumor necrosis-targeting human IgG1 (NHS76). The addition of the human IgG1 moiety resulted in a longer plasma half-life of NHS-IL12 than recombinant IL-12, and a selective targeting to murine tumors in vivo. Data from both in vitro assays using human peripheral blood mononuclear cells (PBMCs) and in vivo primate studies showed that IFN-gamma production by immune cells is attenuated following treatment with the immunocytokine, suggesting an improved toxicity profile than seen with recombinant IL-12 alone. NHS-IL12 was superior to recombinant IL-12 when evaluated as an anti-tumor agent in three murine tumor models. Mechanistic studies utilizing immune cell subset-depleting antibodies, flow cytometric methods, and in vitro cytotoxicity and ELISA assays all indicated that the anti-tumor effects of NHS-IL12 were primarily CD8+ T cell-dependent and likely IL-12-mediated. Combining NHS-IL12 treatment with a cancer vaccine, radiation, or chemotherapy resulted in greater anti-tumor effects than each individual therapy alone. These preclinical findings provide a rationale for the clinical testing of this immunocytokine, both as a single agent and in combination with vaccines, radiation and chemotherapy. [] The epithelial-mesenchymal transition (EMT) has been implicated as an important process in tumor cell invasion, metastasis, and drug resistance. The transcription factor brachyury has recently been described as a driver of EMT of human carcinoma cells. The level of brachyury expression in breast cancer cells was positively associated with their ability to invade the extracellular matrix, efficiently form mammospheres in vitro, and resist the cytotoxic effect of docetaxel. A comparison of survival among breast cancer patients treated with tamoxifen in the adjuvant setting who had tumors with high vs low brachyury mRNA expression demonstrated that high expression of brachyury is associated as an independent variable with higher risk of recurrence and distant metastasis. We also demonstrated that brachyury-specific T cells can lyse human breast carcinoma cells. These studies provide the rationale for the use of a vaccine targeting brachyury for the therapy of human breast cancer, either as a monotherapy or in combination therapies. [] Numerous reports have now demonstrated that the EMT process is involved in solid tumor progression, metastasis, and drug resistance. Several transcription factors have been implicated as drivers of EMT and metastatic progression, including Twist. Overexpression of Twist has been shown to be associated with poor prognosis and drug resistance for many carcinomas and other tumor types. The role of Twist in experimental cancer metastases has been principally studied in the 4T1 mammary tumor model, where silencing of Twist in vitro has been shown to greatly reduce in vivo metastatic spread. Transcription factors such as Twist are generally believed to be undruggable because of their nuclear location and lack of a specific groove for tight binding of a small molecule inhibitor. An alternative approach to drug therapy targeting transcription factors driving the metastatic process is T-cell-mediated immunotherapy. A therapeutic vaccine platform that has been previously characterized consists of heat-killed recombinant Saccharomyces cerevisiae (yeast) capable of expressing tumor-associated antigen protein. We report here the construction and characterization of a recombinant yeast expressing the entire Twist protein, which is capable of inducing both CD8(+) and CD4(+) Twist-specific T-cell responses in vivo. Vaccination of mice reduced the size of primary transplanted 4T1 tumors and had an even greater antitumor effect on lung metastases of the same mice, which was dependent on Twist-specific CD8(+) T cells. These studies provide the rationale for vaccine-induced T-cell-mediated therapy of transcription factors involved in driving the metastatic process. [] Several transcription factors play a role in the alteration of gene expression that occurs during cancer metastasis. Twist expression has been shown to be associated with the hallmarks of the metastatic process in murine model, as well as poor prognosis and drug resistance in many tumor types. However, primarily due to their location within the cell and the lack of a hydrophobic groove required for drug attachment, transcription factors such as Twist are difficult to target with conventional therapies. An alternative therapeutic strategy is a vaccine comprised of a Modified vaccinia Ankara (MVA), incorporating the Twist transgene and a TRIad of COstimulatory Molecules (B7-1, ICAM-1, LFA-3; TRICOM). Here we characterize an MVA-TWIST/TRICOM vaccine that induced both CD4+ and CD8+ Twist-specific T-cell responses in vivo. In addition, administration of this vaccine reduced both the primary tumor growth and metastasis in the 4T1 model of metastatic breast cancer. In the TRAMP transgenic model of spontaneous prostate cancer, MVA-TWIST/TRICOM alone significantly improved survival, and when combined with the androgen receptor antagonist enzalutamide, the vaccine further improved survival. These studies thus provide a rationale for the use of active immunotherapy targeting transcription factors involved in the metastatic process and for the combination of cancer vaccines with androgen deprivation.